


Her Birthday

by ShiroWPhoenix



Category: TsukiPro the Animation, ツキウタ。 | Tsukiuta.
Genre: A late bday fic for my beloved oc Tsugumi Aoi, Ex Twinight members got another appearance here as well, F/M, Gen, M/M, Many pairings, Many tags, and charaoc shipping at the ends, and of course my fav charaoc pairings lol, enjoy, family fluff at the beginning, not gonna tag them though lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 14:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16306901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroWPhoenix/pseuds/ShiroWPhoenix
Summary: It was another long day for certain Tsugumi AoiApparently she even forgot her own birthday todayWarnings: OCs, OOC Charas, shonen-ai pairings and CharaOC pairings (at the end)





	Her Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Anndddd my busy schedule lead me to this... but I really don't wanna miss her birthday~! >A<  
> So here it is! Happy Birthday my beloved OC Tsugumi Aoi~

**.**

**.**

**Her Birthday**

**a Tsukiuta & TsukiPro fanfic**

**Summary: It was another long day for certain Tsugumi Aoi. Apparently she even forgot her own birthday today**

**Warnings: OCs, OOC Charas, shonen-ai pairings and CharaOC pairings, family (failed) fluff, time setting on 15 October**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tsukiuta and TsukiPro**

**.**

**.**

It was another long day for certain person today.

**_*Rustles*_ **

**_Click!_ **

" _Tadaima_ ~"

Tsugumi Aoi sighed in relief as she stepped into her dorm floor that she acquired as she accepted to become a full timer idol instead of part time idol and part time model at the same time. As she hangs her scarf on the jacket hanging stand, her ears caught the sounds of tiny footsteps running into her way.

"Hey, Tsuki." she greeted her fox as he greeted her, slipped into her house slippers before swipe her beloved yellow bundle of fur in her arms. "I'm home~" she greeted, lightly rubbed her nose into Tsuki's wet ones as he yelped gleefully, his soft paws landed on Aoi's cheeks that make her smile turned bright despite how tired she is today. For her, this day is not different from her other days. Ever since she accepted to be a fully pledged idol, her model job decreased and her idol jobs increased in its place, even more so. Being a popular newbie in model industry, of course she would still get jobs that related her to pose in front of camera, but now it being paired with her songs preparation (she is now in the middle of preparing another new album to be released by the end of this month) and other idols job such as commercials to being a drama actor (although it still a small part). She even starts hosting TsukiRadio often, and her own is called 'TsugumiRadi' for momentary name since she still hasn't got some people to be recruited to be her group. The President says he will look it for his own accord so she could focus on her jobs, so she really didn't have to involve herself in selecting members.

To be honest, she would like to regroup back with her old members- no, her _family_ , Twinight. But, their Twinight is still missing one person, which is Sei that they still haven't got a single clue of his well-being, and the other ex members already have their own group and continuing their lives. Aoi didn't want to take that all away from them, and besides she had promised to move on from her dark past that clutching her in deadly death grip, and promise had to be keep.

Shook her head at that thought, Aoi walked down the dark hallway. It's already past midnight, and the others that lived on different floors from her probably already asleep right now, well maybe save from the ones that had to return really late because of their respective jobs, but the point is; it's really had been _very_ late. First of all she moved to the living room which is connected to the kitchen, to grab something quick to drink before going to bed. She actually never get used to how big her dorm floor is, despite it had the same size as the other dorm floors, but she held that in, never once voiced that thought of hers to the others, not even to the managers. Once she entered the completely dark room, her hand reached out for the switch, didn't really had to fumble around clumsily since she already got used to it-

" **SURPRISE~~!!!** "

"...?!!!"

Accidentally holding Tsuki a little too tight, her golden eyes that got widened into saucers stared at the familiar faces that suddenly popped out in her living room once she flipped the switch on. She really is seeing _everyone's_ faces right now; there's Six Gravity, Procellarum, SOARA, Growth, SolidS, QUELL- all of them are here without any single person is missing. Even the TsukiDorm pets are here too as well, including Yoru's snake that he got from certain white haired leader-wait a minute, that's not important right now!

" _Mi_ - _minna_?!" she squeaked out, still haven't gotten over the most intense shock that she ever experienced in her whole life. " _D-d-doushite_....?"

"Khukhukhu! Tsugumi- _chan_ reaaally got surprised, _ne_?" Koi said in a proud tone, a large grin blooming across his face. Well, scratch that, because everyone else also had wide smiles on their faces. "Our surprise is a great success!"

" _Sou desu yo_ , Koi!" Kakeru agreed, nodding exaggeratedly.

"Although, maybe we overdone it, though..." Satsuki Aoi commented, laughed nervously at Aoi's still stunned expression at the doorway. " _Hora_ , Tsugumi- _chan_ really looked like she got a heart-attack."

" _Ma ne_." Haru agreed, laughed lightheartedly as he walked over to where Aoi is, Hajime is a step away behind him. " _Gomen ne_ , Aoi- _chan_. Did we really surprised you that much?"

At that question, Aoi blinked, tried to get her mind processing what's happening right now and what Haru _just_ asked her before shook her head, tried to clear her mind further from the fuzzy feeling of almost fainting on the spot. "No-I mean yes- I mean-" realized she's been fumbling with her words, she tried to steel herself again, tried to calm herself down by taking slow breaths. Fortunately, that methods works, a lot. "....Yes." she admitted, her golden eyes looked at each of the faces in the room. "But... why are all of you here at time like this? It's really late."

" _Chotto_ , _hontou ni maji desuka_?" You stated in disbelief, almost bursting out in laughter at the very confused look on the pale yellow haired girl's face. "Tsugumi, you really forgot?"

At that, Aoi went silent, tried to search in her mind of what she probably had forgotten. But when nothing comes up, she looked even more confused, tilted her head in expression of it. "I.... don't understand..."

Chuckling softly, Hajime came up to her, placing his hand softly on her shoulder and make her looked up to him. "It's your birthday today, Tsugumi. _Otanjoubi omedetou_."

" ** _Tanjoubi omedetou gozaimasu~_** " the others echoed right behind him, grinned from ear to ear when they saw her eyes widened once more, shining off against the light.

" _Watashi no_... _t-tanjoubi_...?" she murmured, a hand reached up to her gaping mouth. To be true, she really had completely forgotten. If she recalled correctly, it seems the others ex member of Twinight had sent her some message since they couldn't do a video call today, but the sudden call from work had her mind distracted and reeled towards it. And her today's schedule is completely full to the point she couldn't check over their messages.

" _Sou dayo_." Haru confirmed, went to her other side and pats her head gently. "I actually got a call from Kiku today. Apparently they haven't able to reach you so they assumed that you have forgotten your birthday because of how busy you have become these late days. They also the ones that suggested this surprise for you."

"...Eh?"

So the others.... didn't really get mad...?

"Torino also saying something like, 'this is so like her' or something like that, when we got their phone earlier." Shun added, chuckling lightly as his lime green eyes gleamed, as they met with pair of golden eyes that shone in gentleness and warmth. "So they simply told us to tell you in person that they wished you 'happy birthday'. Although, I'm sure that you're going to reply them properly after this."

Stunned for a while, Aoi hold back a small laughter after she recovered, hugging Tsuki a little closer as the fox nuzzled his head to her chin. "Of course." she replied, her voice almost cracking. She then looked up at them, her smile is bright and radiant, the most beautiful smile that expressed the happiness that she felt inside her. "... _Arigatou gozaimasu_ , _minna-san_."

They only smiled back at her, with some of them almost crying at how precious she is right now.

**.**

After series of 'happy birthday' from everyone, they even showed her the videos that the managers, her coworkers, and even her ex-Twinight had made, all of them congratulate her for her birthday and that they're happy for her. That's when she finally let her tears escaped from the corner of her eyes, struggling to not let out a sob at the warmth that keep pilling up inside of her. Haru, Eichi and Rikka even brought her to their big embrace as she cried silently, their ( ~~semes~~ ) partners watched from a far with an expression like they have expected something like this happened, but not really against it. ( ~~After all these three pairings definitely saw her as their own respective daughter~~ )

Blowing her birthday candles, everyone in the room clapped as all of the tiny sparkling fires went off and moved to give her the presents from them.

Her childre-'youngsters', which actually consists Koi, Kakeru, Iku, Rui, Sora (yeah Sora too), Nozomu, Ren, Issei and Ichiru decided to prepare her a gift together, and came up with various of fluffy pillows that comes with fluffy blanket as well, a perfect size for her to chill out in the living room or basically anywhere in her dorm rooms. They want her to have a time for herself to completely relax, they said, which got her really touched and hugged them all. The others (especially the 'parents') secretly taking photos of them while can't handle the pureness right before them (mostly the 'moms' though).

Arata, Aoi (Satsuki Aoi, okay, I mean Satsuki Aoi here), You and Yoru decided to give her a stuffed doll that is big enough for her to cuddle and to be cuddle at, increased her collection of big sized dolls. But she didn't complained since those actually cute and she didn't mind in the slightest, also they also gave her a mini instant camera, in case she wants to fill her album book that she got from her previous birthday even more.

Hajime simply gave her a beautiful pen with moon and stars patterns on it, matched with the book that Haru gave to her. A little bird told him that hers already run out, he said, winking playfully. At that, Aoi's immediate attention is directed towards Tsuki and Diablo, knowing that both of them are in for this. Shun even gave her a tea set that also have moon and stars craving on them, saying that those would suit her a lot. Whilst laughing, Aoi gave a hug to him, which made him surprised but he hugged her back nonetheless.

Morihito gave her a tea box that he recommended her, perfect for her new tea set (which make her pondered are these two are in this together or not), and Soushi gave her a cute music box with adorable dancing rabbit couple at the top. Kouki, Mamoru, Kensuke and Ryouta decided to gave her an artificial plants that they thought would 'lighten up' her dorm floor, which she accepted gladly. And it said that Shiki almost gave her a box of coffee, but Rikka and Tsubasa managed to stop him and in exchange they gave her a new scarf and a new bag that she could use to hang out somewhere fancy, since those items actually are more fancier than what she used to have (they used Shiki's money to paid it while they choose it for her). Aoi accepted it since she probably could use those in future. Both Shu and Eichi gave her a beautiful glass decoration, shaped in flowing water with moving blue lava that hued from light to dark every now and then. As for the price of it, both of them refused to confess to her, but she accepted in anyway, placed it on the most perfect place she could think of for it; on the short drawer that had zero decoration in the living room, in a perfect place where sun will hit it when it rises up in the morning.

For the ones that couldn't able to make it, their managers decided to get her a cosmetic box, since she probably need it for the cosmetics she always get from her makeup artist Rex. The ex Twinight decided to give a joint present this time, got her a series of lovely dresses that she could use for casual and fancy outings.

This time, Kai also have a special gift for her.

"I had to admit, this is the time that I anticipated for the most." Shun commented, lightly sip on his tea that Yoru made as Kai handed Aoi her present, packed in a small present box that she unfolds neatly.

"Do you like it, Tsugumi?" Kai asked, although he's grinning wide, he obviously looked nervous, as if it's the first time for him to do this despite already went through this for couple time by now. Aoi simply smiled brightly as she looked up at him, pulled out the beautifully crafted glass that in shape of a dancing woman with angel wings, moon and star flakes filling up inside the glass, along with some transparent substance that made it moved languidly and sometimes shines off against the light due to the shiny material.

"This is beautiful, Kai- _san_." she commented, held the glass figurine as if it's something really precious for her. "Thank you. I'll treasure it greatly."

Kai simply grinned wide at that, his cheeks are dusted pink as he did so. "You are most welcome, Tsugumi."

She simply smiled back, wide and bright as she carefully placed the figurine in the box again properly, kept in her mind to display it in her room, at the place where she would see it often.

"So the last one is Dai's, right?" Tsubasa grinned, lightly slapped the taller man's back as everyone realized that the youngest member of SolidS seemed haven't gave her something, or at least a joint birthday present like the others do.

After glaring in protest at Tsubasa, Dai walked up to where Aoi stands, barely stop fidgeting as he handed her a tiny present box, even smaller than Kai's. "H-here, Tsugumi." he murmured when he did, his hands even trembling greatly because how nerve wrecked he is right now. The others are one thing, but this is the very first time he gave a gift to a girl-woman for a long while; it really couldn't be helped.

Staring at him, Aoi simply smiled gently as she placed down the gift that Kai just gave her on the coffee table. Reached her hand out, she gently grasp Dai's hands, surprised him to the point he even stopped trembling. Giggling softly as her golden eyes met with those blue eyes of his, Aoi directed her attention to the cute tiny present box on Dai's palms, gently took it from him. "Thank you." she thanked him, her voice gentle and soothing that Dai almost tempted to relax when he heard it. "Can I open it now?"

At Dai's silent nod, Aoi gently pull the neatly arranged ribbon on the top and took off the lid. Once she peeked what's inside, her golden eyes widened as she saw it. Dai of course noticed the change of her expression, which make his nerve kicked up a notch.

Silently rummages the inside of the box, Aoi carefully pulled out the real present from the light blue haired man in front of her. Sitting innocently on her palm instantly, is a pair of earrings, which had moon shape bead at the top with dangling star, connected with string of smaller stars and moons. The earrings had yellow and white pastel colors, made it had a cute appearance.

" _Kawaii deso_?" Rikka questioned as he came up to Aoi's side, smiled widely at her when she looked up to him. "Dai make these by himself you know? Isn't that sweet of him?"

"! R-Rikka-!" instantly, Dai fumbled to the pink haired member in SolidS, tried to stop him from spilling the bean further but then it's already too late. There's no need for many words to describe what probably had happened when the youngest member of SolidS struggled to get a present for her.

Staring at him protesting towards Rikka, Aoi looked back to the earrings in her hands, examined them. Done admiring them, Aoi shimmed away her hairs, her eyelids went shut as she put on her newly acquired earrings. Her actions are not being missed by the others, especially Dai who still stood near her. His eyes watched every movement of her pale slim fingers, elegantly put the earrings on her with practiced moves.

When she finished, she blinked her eyes open, directed her golden eyes towards Dai who pretty much still standing right before her. After shared gazes with each other in a stretched silence between them, Aoi lips curled into a gentle smile, stunned Dai with a different reason. Her hand gently tucked her hairs behind her ear, revealed her earrings that she just put on. "...Does this suit me, Murase- _san_?"

"...!" Clearly didn't expected to be asked like that, Dai took slow breaths to calm himself, cleared his throat so he could find his voice faster. "...Yes, it suits you. Tsugumi."

The pale haired woman before him smiled at him, bright and gentle as her golden eyes gazed warmly at him. "I'm glad. _Arigatou_ , Murase- _san_. I'll treasure this."

Gulping down, the light blue haired man had to fight own the blush that threatened to paint his face red as he replied back. "You're welcome..."

Still had her gentle smile stretched on her beautiful pale face, Aoi's attention is directed to her 'youngsters' as they went up to see clearly her current figure with those earrings. Without any of them noticing, Dai who still on his spot tilted his head away from the scene, covered his face with his hand so his blush won't be so prominent for the others to see.

Chuckling, Shun raised up his hands, one of them had his cup of tea as he stole everyone's attention in the room. " _Saa_ , now shall we play a game? A game that is being created by dream and happiness-" at that right moment, Shun's lime green eyes glinted darkly, scaring almost all of them. "And _mystery_ ~~"

As she hugged the scared out Ichiru and Kakeru, Aoi let out a soft sigh before gave Shun a stern stare.

" _Dame_."

"Eeeh~?"

" _Zettai yada_."

"Eeh~? _Hidoi_ ~"

Once again sighing in exasperation, Aoi golden eyes looked at each of them- each of her 'family' that is present right now. And her soft pink lips couldn't help from curling gently, fondness and happiness decorate her glowing face further.

' _Thank you. This year too, I'll be in your care, my second but equally dearest 'family'....'_

**.**

**.**

**And that's all for Aoi's birthday fic- that got belated...**

**...But then there's extras! XD**

**.**

**.**

**Ending 1 (KaiAoi ver)**

After one hour or so, the ones that being considered the 'youngsters' had long found themselves being asleep, tucked away by the 'parents' of the groups (but for Sora's case, lover since it's Soushi who did it) to the unused but being kept clean rooms that Aoi had in her dorm floor, leaving her with the others that still decided to drink away the night while waited for the others to come around.

"Hey." Kai greeted her as he took a seat next to her. She simply greeted him back, smiling gently as Kai make himself comfortable right beside her. "Not going to drink tonight?"

The pale haired woman shook her head at that, her fingers clasped around the cup of tea that almost finished. "I had a job in the morning, so I need to be prepared for it."

Grinning widely, Kai reached his hand out, lightly ruffled her hairs. "You're way too serious, Tsugumi! You really need to be relax once in a while." he reprimands her, watched as she fixed her messed up hair, soft giggles escaped her lips. For a moment, Kai let his hand rested on her head, his ocean blue eyes watched her. Every contour of her face; the line of her eyebrows, the shape of her nose, the curl of her eyelashes, the sparkle of her golden orbs, the smoothness of her lips.

Felt the warm large hand on her head moved, Aoi felt as that hand gently went down, brushing against her cheek bones before gently caress her cheek, ventured down to the corner of her lips. She then decided to look at him, shocked to see the way those blue eyes of him staring at her. It was intense, and unreadable, mixed with various emotions that practically swimming inside there. But then, although those eyes seemed practically tried to strip her naked under its gaze, she didn't able- no, she didn't _want_ to look away.

Tracing those surprisingly plump lips under his thumb, Kai almost amazed and entranced at the smooth feeling. It felt as if he's caressing a flower petal; it's so soft, so unbelievable soft. And this kind of softness that came from her lips, tempted him. When he looked up, he's locked gaze with those golden eyes, the golden orbs that is nowhere to find, the golden that radiates warmth, gentleness, and beauty at the same time. Nothing could compare.

Shifted his body, he leaned in closer to her, his hand ventured down to her waist and pulled her closer. She didn't fight back; instead she leaned in, shorted the distance between two of them. The others are too busy drink and chatting their way through the night, not noticed the way those two leaned on each other foreheads, staring deeply and intently into each other eyes, let themselves being drown by it. They could felt each other breaths, caressing their faces in gentle touch, their bodies stick close, as if tried to melt together and became one. One of their hands searching for each other, weaved their fingers together as they met.

"...Hey."

"...Mhm?"

"...You really had to learn how to relax up."

Bursting out in a fit of giggles, Aoi's golden eyes blinked up at him, gleaming beautifully under the light. Couldn't help but smiling at that adorable laugh, Kai nuzzled to her as she giggling rather hysterically. "What's so funny?" he asked, wide smile stretched on his face.

It took a while for Aoi to answer him, covering her mouth to suppress her giggles as she leaned into his chest, let the man embrace her closer. "It's because- you suddenly asked from nowhere-" she said between her giggles, relaxed more into his arms.

"Hey, I'm hurt." he said, clearly feigning hurt as he leaned back, brought Aoi's tiny body along with him. She's so small and tiny in his hold, but it's also... perfect. He didn't know how to describe it but, it just felt so _right_. And he didn't want to trade it with something else, with some _one_ else. "...So, how about it?"

"Hm?" she hummed gently, raised her head to look up at him. "How about what?"

"...I teach you how to relax." he offered, watched as those beautiful golden eyes blinked in surprise at him. Chuckling at her display of adorableness, he reached up and lightly pinch her cheek, didn't even really do it properly. "You really need it, you know? Especially on one of these days. Aren't you about to get busier?"

Smiling softly, Aoi decided to tuck her head under his chin, cuddle closer to him. "...You're right." she murmured, playing with their interlacing fingers as she brought it up close to her, Kai also watching it. "The time for the album release is getting closer, and I also had to prepare for Christmas." took a deep breath in, she looked up at him, let their eyes clashes with each other. "...And for the joint concert."

"Aah~" immediately get what she mean, Kai hummed long at that. They also in the middle of preparing that as well. " _Ma_. It's still a couple months away, so we definitely are going to get a lot busier from now on." he then turned to look at her, a large grin stretched on his face. "But you know? Actually for today, Tsukishiro- _san_ had decreased your work schedule, so you'll definitely have some free time. He might will inform you about it once the sun is up."

Blinking at that, Aoi let that information sunk in her head before processing it, her golden eyes blinked in disbelief at him. "Is that... even okay to do...?"

"Mhm." Kai hummed, reached out a hand to ruffle at her hair again. "The President had agreed to it, ya know? So you'll be able to relax for today." he then placed his forehead on hers again, once again entranced himself in those golden orbs. "And I'm going to help you on that. No refusal allowed."

Almost bursting into another fit of giggles, Aoi stared into his eyes again, her golden eyes twinkled in her pure mixed emotion that kept piling up in her chest, felt it about to burst out. "I would love to then, Kai- _san_."

Feel his lips broke into a large grin, Kai embraced her again, the distance between them is barely an inch, their lips brushing together almost in a kiss.

"Good, then."

**.**

Not long after, Kai definitely felt the dark piercing aura that definitely come from both Hajime and Haru, the most over protective 'parents' of Aoi.

**.**

**.**

**Ending 2 (DaiAoi ver) -had nothing to do with the Ending 1-**

When the others decided to feast upon the food, the star of the party instead had herself sat near the balcony, Rui is sound asleep on her lap with the other TsukiDorm Pets around her, and of course the one that is closest to her is Tsuki. Her fingers are lightly brushing between Rui's hair, further lulled him to sleep as her golden eyes watching in fondness gleamed inside of them, lightly hummed a lullaby to help him sleep further. Not long, she saw how her dearest fox perked up, his large ears twitching as he looked behind her. Followed his gaze, Aoi immediately knew why when she looked at the approaching figure that is Dai. "Hello, Murase- _san_." she greeted, a gentle smile on her face as he nods back, took a seat next to her. "Are you not going to join the others?"

He shook his head no, watched as the yellow furred fox trotted closer to him, stopped right before him. "They're about to open the booze." he said, shifted so he would be more comfortable on where he sat. "I... refused to join in."

"Aah, I see." Aoi hummed, looked behind her to see that Haru and Yoru in the middle of reprimand the others to not drink so much tonight, Rikka, Kouki, Soushi, Shu and Eichi also joined them both. She waved at the Kuga twins as they being ushered out by Ryouta, being the only underage in the group with Kensuke helped the pink haired man from Growth. Even Aoi had to admit that both Kensuke and Ryouta are going to be great (cough ~~parents~~ cough) older siblings since they really look out the others so well. (Well, Mamoru is one of the examples of it)

Dai barely even interested; his gaze are stuck at the gentle face that belonged to the woman in front of him. He's never comfortable around any woman before, but then, this one is different from them. She kept her distance from him, not because she isn't comfortable with him, but because she respected his space. When they had the chances together, they would talk lightly about silly things, sometimes it ended up to the stories about the others around them, like Shiki's recent activity or Hajime's next project. And without him noticing, he already being close to her without him being unnecessarily uncomfortable. He didn't really want to admit it, but it seemed he already being caught in her little fingers. In her tiny, delicate fingers, looked so fragile that if he holds it too tight, it would break eas-

-...wait, what he just thinking? Surely he didn't think of her that way, right? Absolutely not. He surely are not being bewitched by her appearance, how milky pale and smooth her skin is, how her eyelashes gently grazed her cheekbones, how her pale yellow hair delicately framed her face perfectly, how her golden eyes shone in ethereal beauty that make everyone in dazed state once they being trapped in them, how her pair of lips shaded in gentle pink, looked so soft and smooth, and looked so... tempting...

Aoi just watched as the underage ones finished being sorted out, turned her head again only to notice the way Dai is staring at her, clearly take her aback when she saw how intense those light blue eyes are. It's not like how he usually is; his eyes are usually calm and still, sometimes glinted in anxious but it gotten better nowadays when with her. Now, it's looked molten, and stormy; the deep gaze that seemed want to engulf her whole and swallow her alive, make her paralyzed and couldn't look away from those cloudy eyes. It was the kind that make her voice struck on her throat, couldn't utter any sounds as her breath seemed being caught in her lungs.

Her golden eyes watched as his hand stretched out to her, felt herself almost jolted when those large fingers lightly brushing at her cheek. Her wavering golden orbs watched with baited breath that she even didn't knew she's holding when those long, masculine fingers slowly pried apart the strands that covered her ear, gently tucked it away to reveal the earrings that she still wear. Being too focused with his hand that made her almost tempted to nuzzle against it, she barely noticed as Dai leaned in closer to her, and only do when she decided to look back at him, which is a bad decision on it's own judging the way her heart almost skipped a beat when she looked at his face _so_ close to her.

"...This really suits you." Dai murmured unconsciously under his breath, his finger lightly toyed with the star that dangling in the air, the earrings that _he_ made, the earrings that she wears once she received it. His eyes then directed to her mesmerizing golden orbs, barely noticed how he slowly eliminated the distance between them-

"M-Murase- _san_?"

That call seemed snapped him out of whatever weird trance he's in, blinking his eyes in pure bewilderment before backed away. After a moment of awkward silence between them, he turned away, although a little too late to hide the blooming blush on his face. " _G_ - _gomen_ , Tsugumi." he apologized clumsily, didn't noticed how her cheek also turned ablaze when she noticed what just happened, felt her whole body burning from the inside as her heart beat gone wild in her ribcage. And to be true, the same thing happened to Dai as well right now.

Rui who silently watched them with sleepy eyes, quietly shushed Yamato as the black cat about to let out a sound, embracing him as he continued watched both of these usually calm people become incredibly flustered up, their faces completely heated up as they didn't dare to look into each other faces. He wondered if in near future these two will be a thing just like everyone else (even Tsubasa and Ichiru already became a couple). Maybe he could ask some advice from Shun as well about this?

Well, he'll find out later, is what he thinks as he kept watched these embarrassed pair.

**.**

**.**

**Anddd~~ done~~ ....welp, the other pairings ended up being barely hinted here but then they're already became a couple in the story so freaking sue me lol**

**Happy Birthday my beloved OC~ sorry I couldn't make it~~ >A< but still, Happy Birthday~!! XD**


End file.
